


The Devil, His Wife and a Good Man

by kimmins



Series: In the Devil's Sights [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sexual Coercion, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmins/pseuds/kimmins
Summary: A series of drabbles and shorts set in the universe of A Good Man at Heart.





	The Devil, His Wife and a Good Man

**Author's Note:**

> ***WARNING***  
> The content of these fics will not be nice. Bulshar is an evil slimy demon and he treats Bobo and Constance accordingly. Both of them are unwilling and coerced into most of the situations in these fics. And in Bobo's case brainwashed. All situation are heavily implied to be dub-con/non-con. There will be no explicit depictions of torture or sexual coercion but it will be heavily implied. Please do not read if any of that is upsetting to you. Take care of yourself.

The air was just a touch hazy and the lights dim. The smell of tobacco, blood and sex hung in the air, decadent and heady. The soft sounds of mouths on skin and gentle hums of pleasure floated up to where the demon Bulshar was lounging back on his bed. The cigarette in his right hand mostly forgotten, spilling ash on the rich red sheets as he tipped his head back a groaned. The fingers of his left hand carding and twisting through blonde strands as slick mouths and wicked tongues brought him pleasure.

 

His two pets were eagerly set to their task and the demon reveled in it. Bringing his wayward witch of a wife and the man responsible for his short lived demise to their knees and visiting upon them all his twisted desires was almost as pleasurable as the slick heat of their mouths.

Looking down at them he watched them work. His bottom lip slipping between his teeth at the sight.

 

They made such a lovely set. Svane with his hair turned white as snow and Constance’s honey wheat locks. Both with bright blue eyes that could cut like glass or fill beautifully with tears. And oh how he loved to make them both cry. He knew every little thing that could bring them both to tears, be it through pain or pleasure.

 

And speaking of pleasure, as he felt himself begin to unspool with it he viciously twisted his fingers into the blonde locks they were tangled in. The resulting whine of pain only took him higher as he began to tip over the edge. Wet heat surrounded him as one of his pets took him to the root and swallowed him down. The feel of it made him hiss out as he rode the waves of intense pleasure, back arching off the bed and driving him deeper into that delicious warmth before he sagged back down. Spent and loose limbed.

 

His fingers released the light colored strands he’d been gripping and soothed the sting he’d caused with gentle strokes. As he brought his other hand to cup the chin of his other plaything he moved his mostly forgotten cigarette to his lips and took a drag.

 

As the demon released the smoke through his nose he watched, heavy lidded, as Svane pulled his wife into a not so gentle kiss. Sharing the taste of him between them.

 

It was a valiant attempt to try and distract him by the Revenant, knowing as he did, how much his Maser enjoyed watching his little pets together.  But Bulshar’s lips quirked into a devilish smile.

 

Yes, a valiant effort by Svane, but nothing would stop him from causing a little pain now that he’d gotten his pleasure.


End file.
